Enfance Innocence ou pas
by Kalas1209
Summary: Ah, l'enfance...Merveilleux moment de la vie. Moment d'innocence...ou pas. Tout dépend du point de vue. Pour Voltaire Hiwatari, c'est déjà tout vu! Et si les vraies victimes de l'Abbaye n'étaient pas celles qu'on croit...


**Enfance… Innocence…Ou pas.**

* * *

_**Bien le bonjour!**_

_**Je suis sure que nombre d'entre vous se sont toujours posé quelques questions sur le passé de Kai. Non? Moi, en tout cas, je m'en suis posé… Oui, ça arrive.**_

_**Un jour, un midi, alors que je mangeais des légumes…bon, ça, tout le monde s'en fou… Bref, un jour, je me suis imaginé ce petit délire. Et je l'ai mis en O.S.**_

_**Donc…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Résumé:** _Ah, l'enfance…Merveilleux moment de la vie. Moment d'innocence… ou pas. Tout dépend du point de vue. Pour Voltaire Hiwatari, c'est déjà tout vu! Et si les vraies victimes de l'Abbaye n'étaient pas celles qu'on croit…_

* * *

Le vieil homme sourit. Un sourire dure, glacial, mauvais. Il fixait avec mépris le petit garçon debout devant lui. Ce gamin n'avait vraiment rien d'un futur grand beybladeur mais cela changerait…avec le temps et l'entraînement qu'il lui réservait… Assis derrière un imposant bureau en bois de chêne, le vieil homme se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en véritable cuir et toisa l'enfant qui lui, le fixait sans retenu.

Le gamin, pas plus haut que trois pommes les bras levés, n'était âgé que de cinq ans. Et déjà, il faisait son malin... Il ne devait pas savoir à qui il avait à faire.

Car Voltaire Hiwatari n'était pas n'importe qui! Il était l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde et c'était lui qui dirigeait cet endroit! Ce sanctuaire du beyblade et des expériences foireuses... euh, audacieuses! astucieuses! euh... originales?

...

Bref! C'était le boss, quoi! Et le morveux... euh, l'adorable bambin, lui cassait très légèrement le système; pour pas dire autre chose...

Déjà, c'était un enfant. Certes. Mais Voltaire avait toujours eut en horreur les enfants. Mais comme ils représentaient l'avenir; SON avenir; ben il faisait avec... Deuxièmement, il s'agissait de son seul et unique petit-fils, son héritier, sa chaire et son sang, son avenir, quoi. Et aussi sa garantit de finir ses jours au soleil à se dorer la pilule tout en étant maître du monde... Troisièmement, ben, il le sentait pas... Mais alors vraiment pas! Quelque chose lui disait de se méfier de cet enfant. Qu'il causerait sa perte et serait la cause de la fin tragique de son rêve de conquête du monde...

Il se leva, tourna autour de l'enfant pour mieux l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Bon, déjà, il avait l'air faible. Mauvais point. Mais dans ses yeux brillait une flamme pleine de vie et d'ardeur. Bon point. Quoique... A voir. Sa coupe de cheveux: une horreur! Depuis combien de temps sa mère n'avait-elle taillé, euh couper, cette tignasse? Et puis c'était quoi cette couleur? N'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour avoir recours à une coloration? Ses cheveux étaient bleu clair à l'avant et plus foncés à l'arrière. Ridicule. TRES mauvais point.

**« -Ton nom? »**

Ben quoi? Il ne pouvait pas être son grand-père ET tout connaître pour autant de ce gosse!

**« -Kai! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom? Pourquoi t'es tout ridé comme les pruneaux pas bons? »**

Langage: ZERO! Non mais ho! Il lui devait le respect, bordel! Hem... Voltaire retient son envie subite de lui en coller une et arqua un sourcil. Bon, le langage, ça pouvait toujours s'améliorer... à bon coup de baffes, euh, de caresses très délicates sur les joues...

Le nom: Kai... De plus en plus ridicule. Encore une idée de son idiote de mère, il en était sûr. Son fils à lui ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. Quoique, quand on voyait avec qui il s'était marié... Bon, là n'était pas la question.

La dite question étant: que faire du gamin?

C'est qu'il n'avait pas demandé à être grand-père, lui! Il n'était qu'une victime de l'incompétence de son indigne de fils! Les capotes, ça existe, merde! Il soupira. Paix à leurs âmes... ou pas.

Retournant à sa place, l'homme prit le plus grand soin de joindre ses mains devant lui, les coudes sur le bureau, le tout dans une lenteur toute calculée. Le gamin pencha la tête sur le côté et continuait à le fixer sans comprendre.

**« -Bon, tu as cinq ans, c'est ça?**

**-Euh...**Il compta sur ses doigts... **Oui! J'ai cinq ans et une semaine dans trois jours, quatre heures et cinquante et une minutes. »**

Grand sourire.

Désespoir.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'élever cet enfant, déjà? Ah oui... Il n'avait RIEN accepté du tout! On le lui avait fourré dans les pattes à la mort de ses parents! C'est à dire, ce matin... Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir. Ils n'arrêtent pas de le dire à la télé et ces crétins n'y avaient même pas pensé!

Il re-soupira.

Bien sûr, devant la police, il n'avait put qu'accepter et avoir l'air bouleverser par la si miraculeuse et tragique nouvelle. Miraculeuse: son fils et sa femme lui fouteraient désormais la paix à lui et à ses rêves de conquête. Tragique: Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils aient un môme...? Bon, il s'était ensuite consolé en se disant que c'était son seul et unique petit-fils, son héritier, sa chaire et son sang, son avenir, sa garantit de finir ses jours au soleil à se dorer la pilule tout en étant maître du monde... Bref, le blabla cité plus haut...

Il commençait à en douter mais bon... Comme dans la vie on a rien sans rien, et que lui, il voulait tout...

**« -Désormais, tu restera ici et tu t'entraînera à devenir le plus grand beybladeur de tout les temps. C'est clair? »**

L'enfant leva la main, comme un parfais petit élève.

**« -Quoi?**

**-C'est quoi un bébédeur? Ca se mange? »**

Inspiration...

Expiration...

Inspiration...

Non mais il débarquait ou quoi?? Tout les gosses savent ce qu'est le beyblade! Et lui, tout sourire, il ose demander?? Reprenant son calme et jetant à la poubelle les bout de crayon qu'il venait de réduire en miettes, Voltaire Hiwatari pris une profonde inspiration et répondit à l'insolent:

**« -Beybladeur! Le beyblade est un sport qui se pratique à l'aide de toupies et de spectres ayant diverses formes et diverses puissances. Bien sûr, seul les plus puissants comptent. Les autres sont inutiles.**

**-...J'aime pas le sport. »**

Inspiration...

Expiration...

Inspiration...

Expiration...

Voila. Ne surtout pas s'énerver. Préférant donc ignorer la remarque de l'impertinent, le vieil homme se leva et entraîna à sa suite le pauvre enfant qui allait désormais vivre l'enfer...

* * *

Arrivés devant une porte en métal, il entra et poussa l'enfant à l'intérieur. Il y avait là, dans cette immense pièce bruyante, pleine de tables et d'enfants en train de manger, plusieurs gardes dont l'un d'eux fut charger de tenir un oeil sur le petit nouveau. L'homme leva la main et le silence tomba.

**« -Voici Kai, mon petit-fils. Je vous laisse faire connaisse. Ivanov! Tu sera son camarade de chambre. »**

Et il partit, fière de s'être enfin débarrassé de ce léger petit contretemps dans ses grands projets. Il était donc à miles lieux de s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il venait de commettre la plus grosse connerie de vie!

Le vacarme dans le réfectoire avait bel et bien repris. Le garde avait accompagné le nouveau à la table où était assis le dit Ivanov. Un gamin tout aussi étrange, avec des cheveux roux étranges et des yeux de glace étranges aussi. Bah, deux étrangetés faisant connaissance dans un monde tout aussi étrange... Normal, quoi. L'homme s'éloigna, laissant les deux gamins se dévisager.

**« -T'es qui, toi?** Demanda d'un ton assez agressif et méfiant le rouquin.

**-Moi? Je m'appelle Kai Hiwatari et j'ai cinq ans et une semaine dans trois jours, quatre heure et cinquante et une minutes! Je viens de Moscou et j'aime les chats et les escargot et ...T'aime les chats? Moi j'aime les chats! C'est mignon et ça a plein de poils! Par contre j'aime pas les chiens! Mais j'aime bien les limaces aussi, mais pas les araignées. J'aime pas les araignées. Et toi? T'aime les araignées? Bref, Sinon t'as quel âge? Tu t'appelle comment? C'est quoi ici? Pourquoi le vieux papy il a pas l'air content? Et pis elle est comment ta chambre? T'as un doudou? Moi j'ai un doudou! Tu veux savoir comment il s'appelle? Il s'appelle Yoyo le Lapin! Il est tout doux et c'est un lapin tout blanc et l'année dernière je lui ai cassé un oeil sans faire exprès alors le pauvre il a dû avoir mal. Mais maman a dit que c'était pas grave et que mon doudou m'en voulait pas. Alors comme il m'en voulait pas je l'ai emmené au parc mais je l'ai perdu dans le sable mais après je l'ai retrouvé!...**

**-...**

**-Ben quoi? »**

Sidéré, la bouche ouverte et la purée de carotte retombant lamentablement dans son assiette, le roux resta couac. Il avait pas tout suivit, là...

* * *

Plus loin dans le bâtiment sombre et... glauque, dans un bureau tout aussi sombre qui commençait sérieusement à prendre la poussière, Voltaire Hiwatari était tranquillement en train de lire un article des plus intéressant, dans une revue tout aussi intéressante et visiblement passionnante. Il était plongé dedans depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Seuls les tic tac de la pendule, le bruit des pages qui tournent lentement, le cuir qui grince, résonnés dans la pièce. Pas une mouche, pas un ...

**«-MONSIEUR!!! MONSIEUR HWATARI!!! C'EST TERRIBLE!!!! »**

Il ne pouvait décidément jamais être tranquille... Relevant les yeux de son magasine « Play Boy » pour fixer avec rage l'abrutit qui avait osé le déranger dans son activité, il grogna:

**« -Quoi, encore?!**

**-Monsieur! C'est... c'est... Votre petit-fils, il... »**

Haussant un sourcil, Voltaire réfléchit. Qu'avait bien put faire son crét... adorable petit-fils...? Il fut pris d'un doute devant l'air paniqué du garde chargé normalement de surveiller l'enfant. Et s'il y avait eut un accident? Et s'il était en train de crever étouffé à cause une fourchette de purée mal avalée?? S'en serait fini de sa gloire éternelle et de son bronzage au soleil!! Se levant précipitamment et abandonnant non sans regrets la revue, il suivit l'homme jusqu'au réfectoire.

C'est alors qu'il constatât l'ampleur des dégâts...

Son petit-fils, debout sur une table, une louche à la main, hurlant pour motiver ses troupes...

**« -A L'ABORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!!!**

**-OUAIS!!! » **Hurlèrent en coeur les autres morveux.

La purée aux carottes volait, projectile infaillible qui s'abattait sans répit sur les pauvres gardes recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Les cuillères faisaient office de lance-choux de Bruxelles et les fourchettes étaient devenues leurs armes.

**« -NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?! » **Hurla Voltaire

Le conflit cessa. Le silence retomba et l'armée de mioches tourna les yeux comme un seul homme vers lui. Ne se départissant guère de son air sévère, Voltaire ordonna à Kai de descendre. Un homme, à terre, dégoulinant de purée, attrapa le bas de pantalon de son patron. Voltaire le toisa dédaigneusement.

**« -Sauvez-vous... »**

Ben voyons... Ces minables n'étaient même pas en mesure de faire face à des gosses...

**« -A BAT L'ENNEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!!!! »**

Voltaire eut tout juste le temps de sursauter avant de s'effondrer sous la masse de morveux qui lui avaient sauté dessus. Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard triomphant et le sourire conquérant de son petit-fils...

* * *

**« -KAI! Je sui FURIEUX! INDIGNE! COMMENT AS-TU OSE M'HUMILIE DE LA SORTE! »**

Assis sur une chaise dans le bureaux de son grand-père, l'enfant balança tranquillement ses jambes tout en observant attentivement l'endroit. Voltaire hurlait en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. C'est qu'ils avaient eut du mal à arrêter la révolte de ces monstres! Pour la peine, tout les gosses avaient été privé de dîner et été enfermé jusqu'aux heures d'entraînement dans leurs chambres.

**« -TU N'AS PAS INTERET A RECOMMENCER, TU M'ENTENDS??**

**-Bah quoi? J'ai gagné, non? »**

Petit air innocent.

Voltaire resta interdit devant la réponse de l'enfant. Cela le calma. Ce petit avait du cran enfin de compte... Et il savait motiver ses troupes pour battre l'ennemi en traître. TRES bon point... Il eut un sourire mauvais. Finalement, il suffirait juste de canaliser cette énergie pour la rediriger vers les bonnes cibles... Bon, ça allait demander du travail, mais le gamin avait du potentiel.

**« -C'est bon, allez, file! »**

Le gamin descendit de sa chaise et rejoignit le garde toujours méfiant chargé de le surveillé. Il lui fit même un immense sourire auquel l'homme tressaillît. Il le sentait pas...

Une fois la porte fermée, Voltaire retomba dans son fauteuil. Il soupira. Heureusement qu'il avait évité la catastrophe...

* * *

La porte se referma derrière lui en un crissement sinistre. Kai observa sa nouvelle chambre et repéra de suite l'objet de ses pensées...

**« -MON COPAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!** S'écria-t-il en se jetant au cou du rouquin.

**-Arg! LACHE-MOI! TU M'ETRANGLE!** Cria l'autre en tentant de se libérer.

**-Ah...Pardon. **Kai le relâcha mais resta assis sur le lit de l'autre à l'observer. **Dis? T'es fâché?**

**-...Non.**

**-C'est vrai? »** Regard pleins d'espoir.

Comment dire non à un regard si innocent? Le roux soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

**« -Tu m'as pas dit ton nom. **Nota son nouveau colocataire.

**-...Tala...Ivanov.**

**-Tala? C'est bizarre...**

**-C'est toi qu'est bizarre! **S'emporta l'autre.

**-Bah, comme t'es gentil, je te prête mon doudou. »**

Et il lui tendit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était le début d'une belle amitié... Mais aussi le début d'un très long calvaire pour un certain vieil homme qui rêvait de devenir maître du monde mais que l'on ne nommera pas...

* * *

En effet, deux jours seulement étaient passés depuis l'incident du réfectoire et déjà, dix gardes avaient donné leur démission. C'est pour dire... Sans noté le cuisinier, le balayeur de la courre, un scientifique qui ne pourrait très certainement plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir tant son nez avait gonflé, et une femme de ménage excédée par tout ce « bordel monumental »...

Trois cheveux blancs étaient apparut dans la chevelure de Voltaire. Il faut le comprendre: il avait les cheveux grisonnant, PAS blancs! Et là se mioche lui donnait tant de fil à retordre qu'il en avait eut des cheveux blancs! En une nuit! C'en était trop...!

Bien décidé à régler ce problème définitivement, il sortit de son bureau et marcha jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement en de grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constatât avec plaisir que tous les enfants été sérieusement en train de s'entraîner. Son petit-fils et Ivanov faisaient d'ailleurs équipe contre d'autres gamins et les éjecter sans même faire d'efforts. Satisfait, il s'approcha.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû...

C'est, du moins, la pensée qui le traversa lorsque les combats cessèrent et que tous le regardèrent. Une impression de déjà vu l'assaillit...

**« -CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!! »**

* * *

**« -Cette fois-ci, tu es allé trop loin, Kai! Tu sera privé de dîner ET de ton doudou!**

**-Non! Pas Yoyo le Lapin!** Supplia l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Oh que si! Yoyo le Lapin va aller faire un petit tour dans le dépotoir...**

**-T'es pas gentil!** Cria l'enfant.

**-C'est ça, continu comme ça... »**

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« -Non! Pas Yoyo le Lapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! »**

Son petit-fils se jeta à ses pieds, enserra ses jambes avec ses deux bras et pleurnicha. Voltaire, râla, cria, tenta de marcher jusqu'à la porte sans tomber. La sensu ne lâchait pas prise.

**« -Pas Yoyo le Lapiiiiin! Il a peur dans le noir!**

**-Ca suffit Kai! »**

Rien à faire. Le gosse s'agrippait à ses pattes comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Quand Voltaire cria, Kai cria encore plus fort. Quand Voltaire le menaça de le frapper, Kai hurla mais ne lâcha pas prise. Quand Voltaire leva la main pour lui en coller une, Kai hurla si fort qu'il dû se boucher les oreilles. Ce gamin allait le rendre sourd!

Puis le silence retomba. Kai, toujours agrippé aux jambes de son grand-père qui tentait désespérément d'une part de ne pas se fracasser la tête sur le sol en tombant, d'autre part, de ne pas commettre de meurtre... Le sang, ça s'en va mal au lavage, surtout sur les tapis.

Soupirant, il baissa les yeux vers le pot de colle qui lui servait accessoirement de petit-fils. Les yeux larmoyant digne d'un chiot abandonné sur le bord d'une autoroute par un temps pluvieux, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante et le reniflement désespéré... C'est qu'il était armé le gamin!

**« -Bon. Que les choses soient claires, Kai... JE commande et TU obéis! La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme celui d'aujourd'hui, tu pourra dire adieu à ton Yoyo le Lapin, c'est clair?!**

**-Moui...**

**-Et arrête de pleurer! C'est pour les faibles! Un Hiwatari n'est pas faible!**

**-...Je sais! »**

Grand sourire. Plus de larmes de crocodile, plus de regard larmoyant. Juste un sourire tandis que le gamin se relevait précipitamment et sortait en riant.

...

Ce serait-il fait avoir...?

Voltaire en était soudain persuadé. Il grogna et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Quelle plaie!

* * *

Le lendemain fut un jour radieux. Les oiseaux chantaient, gazouillaient, roucoulaient... Et bien non! C'était l'extrême opposé! Ce n'était pas un jour radieux, c'était un enfer! L'apocalypse!

Bon. Il ne fallait peut-être pas tout exagéré mais c'était tout de même pas très loin de la vérité... Voltaire soupira. Debout devant la grande fenêtre située derrière son bureau en bois, il observait la pluie qui s'abattait violemment sur les carreaux et les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. Aujourd'hui, la menace planait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment... Quelle menace? Celle d'une nouvelle conneries de la part de son petit-fils... Ce dernier semblait s'être fait quelques alliés plus vieux que lui mais qui lui obéissaient au doigts et à l'oeil. Donc forcément, Voltaire craignait pour sa survie.

Et surtout pour la survie de son établissement.

A ce rythme là, il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne pour faire le sale boulot à sa place! Heureusement que son crét... fidèle homme de main, avait réembauché du personnel!

_Toc toc toc_

**« _Entrez! »**

Quand on parlait du loup…

* * *

Voltaire Hiwatari était quelqu'un de particulièrement sournois et de sadique. Surtout quand ça l'arrangeait. Ayant eut une idée stup… lumineuse! il se décida, un jour où la neige tombait drue, de la mettre en pratique. Bien sûr, il était totalement inutile de préciser que cette idée lui avait été soufflé par son second… Totalement inutile.

Ainsi marchait-il d'un pas rapide; autant qu'on puisse le faire avec une canne…; à travers les couloirs.

La canne? Devenue indispensable depuis le jour où ce sale mio… son petit-fils, avait eut la meeeeeeeeerveilleuse idée de tapisser le sol à coup de cirage… Trouvé où, d'ailleurs, ce cirage? Aucune idée. Mais la nouvelle femme de ménage n'était plus là pour en témoigner…

Il arriva finalement au laboratoire où tout ses scientifiques personnels travaillés d'arrache pieds pour…

**« -JE NE VOUS PAIE PAS A NE RIEN FAIRE QUE JE SACHE?! »**

…Oui, donc… Ils travaillaient d'arrache pieds; quand ils ne jouaient pas aux cartes, évidemment; pour inventer un tout nouveau sérum qui rendrait les gamins plus forts mais surtout; c'était surtout ça le but en fait; plus dociles.

Les scientifiques, après avoir planqué leurs cartes, entreprirent d'expliquer; avec des mots simples; à leur patron comment fonctionner le sérum. Il faut bien, à son âge… Le vieil homme eut un sourire carnassier avant d'aller lui-même chercher son petit-fils.

Bien qu'il ignorait où ce chenapan pouvait bien se trouver…

Il aurait vraiment dû lui confisquer son doudou.

Soudain, il croisa son second: Boris Balkov. Ensemble, ils discutèrent du nouveau projet concernant les performances de leurs petites recrues. Kai allait être le cobaye de cette expérience. Si ça foirait, tant pis… Bien sûr ça serait une grande perte… Oui, oui, une grande perte: Voltaire serait enfin débarrassé de cette plaie ambulante! Mais si ça réussissait! Alors ses désirs deviendront réalité! Il deviendrait l'homme le plus craint et le plus respecté sur cette Terre! Il serait… Il serait le MAÎTRE DU MOOOOOONDE!!!

**« -Monsieur?**

**-Hm? Hm, non rien, je réfléchissais… »**

Bref.

Il débouchèrent dans la courre recouverte de neige où certains gosses flânaient: c'était l'heure de pause. La seule heure dans la journée. L'enfant tant recherché ne fut pas très long à être repéré par les deux adultes. Il ses dirigèrent vers Kai, accroupi au sol avec le même rouquin qui l'accompagnait partout depuis le premier jour… Ivanov.

Instinctivement, Voltaire ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter discrètement, laissant l'autre courir à sa perte. Et il n'eut peut-être pas tout à fait tord. Pour une fois…

En effet, dès que l'homme fut à leur porter, ils se relevèrent d'un coup et jetèrent leur boules de neige, touchant leur cible en pleine face. Mais l'homme, plutôt furax qu'impressionné, choppa Kai par le bras. Le petit hurla. L'autre envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia de son ennemi qui retint son cri, Kai le mordit et réussis à filer plus loin avec son camarade.

**« -Kai! Viens me voir! Je t'ai acheté une surprise! »**

Mieux valait ruser que de risquer sa peau inutilement selon Voltaire. Le courage n'est qu'une question de point de vue… Cependant, le gamin n'était pas si dupe. Il fronça les sourcil avant de tirer la langue en direction du vieux chnoc… euh, vieux… vieux. Les boules de neige pleuvèrent de nouveau, s'abattirent de plein fouet sur Boris Balkov qui se jura mentalement de demander une augmentation.

Il n'était pas assez bien payer pour subir toutes ces conneries!

Finalement, il réussit à l'attraper et les deux adultes conduisirent Kai en direction des labos…

**« -C'est quoi la surprise? Moi j'aime bien les surprises mais j'aime pas quand c'est des trucs que j'aime pas. C'est un animal? J'aime pas les chiens! Mais j'aime bien les chats! Est-ce que c'est un chat? Ou un poisson? Une limace? J'aime bien les limace et les escargots. Oh non, je sais! Je sais! C'est une girafe! J'aime bien les girafes, moi! Ah bah non, c'est trop grand… C'est p't-être un jeu? Est-ce que c'est un nouveau jouet que j'ai pas? Parce que…**

**-La ferme, Kai!** Cria Voltaire.

**-… T'es pas poli, tu sera privé de dessert!**

**-… »**

Ne pas le tuer tout de suite, ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas lui faire trop de mal tout de suite…

Heureusement que Voltaire était un homme patient. Et oui, quand on voit l'âge qu'il a et le fait qu'il rêve toujours de devenir maître du monde…

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Donc, il arrivèrent au laboratoire souterrain et installèrent Kai sur une chaise. L'enfant, curieux de tout, observait les lieux. Voltaire et Boris discutaient vivement avec les scientifiques et tout le monde oublia pendant ce laps de temps la règle d'or numéro une: ne JAMAIS laisser un enfant sans surveillance…

L'enfant en question, descendit sans faire de bruit de la chaise, observa les nombreuses fioles ci et là, mélangea quelques produits entre eux, rajouta quelques choses aux allures étranges… et repartit s'assoire bien sagement. Quand les hommes se tournèrent vers lui; une minutes seulement s'était écoulée; il eut un immense sourire innocent. Quand on l'attacha à la dite chaise, il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

Bah… et sa surprise alors?

Un des types s'approcha, une seringue à la main. Il s'approchait, lentement, dangereusement… Il appuya un peu sur le piston, pour vérifier et …

_SPACH!_

…

…

**« -HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Il est tout grillé le monsieur!! »**

* * *

**« -TALAAAAAAAA!**

**-…Hm? »**

Le jeune Kai avait réussit, Dieu seul sait comment, à s'échapper des griffes du psychopathe… euh, de son grand-père adoré… et venait se réfugier dans le lieu le plus sécurisé de tout le bâtiment, à savoir le réfectoire.

Pourquoi le réfectoire? C'est simple: c'était devenue en quelque sorte le « territoire » de ses forces armées.

Arrivé à la hauteur du roux, le gamin se planqua aussitôt sous la table et mis son doigt devant sa bouche pour faire signe à son camarade de ne pas faire de bruits.

**« -Le vieux papy il est pas gentil! »**

Cette réplique lui valu un haussement de sourcil et un regard blasé: comme si c'était nouveau, ça, que l'homme dont il était question était un taré…

Cependant, comme personne ne semblait être à ses trousses, le petit bout de choux sortit de sous sa cachette et s'installa aux côtés d'Ivanov. Il lui souris tandis que le roux faisait mine de manger: il triturait son hachis-parmentier avec sa fourchette.

**« -J'ai eut peur! **S'exclama le petit-fils de Voltaire.

**-…**

**-Ca va pas? **Demanda-t-il, inquiet que l'autre ne parle pas.

**-…Si.**

**-Ah bah si ça va alors! Dis? Pourquoi il y a pas le droit d'avoir de la musique? Moi j'aime bien la musique! Ma maman elle chantait tout le temps. Tu chante, toi? Moi j'aime bien chanter! Tu connais quoi comme chanson? T'en connaît pas? Bah attend, je vais te montrer! »**

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son ami…

* * *

Cette fois, s'en était vraiment de trop. Voltaire fulminait. Il allait tuer ce sale petit morveux! Suite à l'explosion de la seringue à la figure d'un de ses scientifique, le gamin avait réussit à fuir et leur avait échappé. Et maintenant, ils; Boris et lui; le recherchait dans tout le bâtiment. Heureusement qu'il avait aussi envoyé ses hommes à sa recherche… Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, lui! C'était un homme très occupé! Il avait des tas de choses à faire telles que… et bien… des choses!

De plus, l'expérience qui avait demandé des heures de recherches était fichue! Tout était à recommencer! Il allait le payer…

Après tout, le petit n'avait pas réellement besoin de ses deux jambes…

Ils débouchèrent dans le réfectoire, seul lieu où le morveux était censé être à cette heure-ci: 12h00, l'estomac commande et le corps obéit… A leur entrée, Voltaire faillit avoir une attaque: s'en était fini de l'honneur de sa famille! S'en était fini de sa réputation! Le sale gamin ravageait tout sur son passage… Peut-être que s'il le tuer, il pourrait tenter de sauver son honneur…?

En effet, debout, se trémoussant et mimant la chorégraphie sur une table, le gamin chantait à tût tête une chanson complètement débile, un poireau à la main en guise de micro… Et tout les gosses applaudissaient, ravis de cette nouvelle distraction.

**« -Jeeeeeeeee meeeeet le doigt devaaant! Je met le doigt dérrièèèère! Je fais le tout petit rond! Je fais le tour de moi-mêêêême et jeeeeeeee vais en avaaaaaaaaant! Jeeee met le… »**

Ca y est, il sentait ses pulsions meurtrières qui revenaient! Voltaire voulu se jeter sur le gosse pour l'empêcher d'en venir au prochain couplet mais il se rétama comme une m… il glissa, donc, sur une plâtrée d'hachis-parmentier et atterrit tête la première dans la foule d'enfants. Son cauchemar! Les gosses se mirent à crier et Kai, poireau toujours en main, lança l'offensive.

**« -A BAT LE VIEUX PRUNEAU!!**

**-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!!!! »**

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompt pendant qu'il s'adressait à son public bien aimé…

Les gosses n'hésitèrent pas à sacrifier leur repas; de toute façon dégeulasse; et chargèrent. Mais comme les munissions s'épuisaient vite, ils durent recourirent à d'autres armes… Kai lança la première pomme, bientôt suivit de centaines d'autres.

La révolution était en marche!

Vive les chansons! A bat la tyrannie! A bat les nouilles pas cuites et les petits-pois!

* * *

**« -…**

**-…**

**-Kai. N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire? **Menaça l'homme.

**-… La salle de bain est au fond du couloir Nord à droite?** Tenta l'adorable bambin en observant la figure de son grand-père.

**-NON! CETTE FOIS TU ES ALLE TROP LOIN!! J'espère pour toi que ceci te fera réfléchir à tes actes… »**

Voltaire claqua des doigts. Boris sortit de l'ombre, s'approchant du bureau. La torture allait pouvoir commencer…

**« -Non! Pitié! **Sanglota l'enfant. **Pas ça!**

**-Oh que si! Tu vas apprendre à m'obéir, Kai!**

**-Nooon!**

**-Les larmes de crocodiles, ça ne marche plus! Boris, à vous.**

**-… »**

Voltaire alluma sa lampe de chevet et la braqua sur la pauvre victime. Pauvre victime innocente qui n'avait rien demandée, qui allait être torturé à mort… Boris sortit son canif et commença à l'entailler doucement en partant du bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il donna ensuite de violent coups de couteau, arracha un œil, coupa une oreille… La mousse sortait déjà de partout et…

La mousse?

**« -NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! PAS MON YOYO LE LAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!! »**

Voltaire jubilait. Il la tenait sa vengeance! Yoyo le Lapin était mort! Boris finit par relâcher sa victime: c'était même pas amusant, la peluche ne pouvant guère crier…

L'enfant se précipita vers sa peluche, en larmes. Il la serra contre lui et commença à lui parler doucement.

Ah! Que cette comédie cesse! Voltaire, excédé, se leva furieusement de son siège et attrapa l'enfant par le bras, le forçant à se relever. Le gamin darda sur lui un regard emplis de haine. Bien… Enfin quelque chose de positif dans son comportement, songea le vieux. Erreur… Après d'autres menaces, l'enfant toujours en larmes fut reconduit à sa chambre.

**« -Kai? **S'étonna le rouquin à son arrivée.

**-…**

**-Kai??** Il s'approcha et le secoua doucement par les épaules.

**-… ILS ONT TUER YOYO LE LAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! J'me vengerais! »** Cria-t-il.

La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

Un mois. Un mois de paix et de tranquillité absolue. Un mois de calme, sans révolte, sans cris de joie, sans rire, sans chanson, sans rien! Le bonheur! Voltaire Hiwatari soupira d'aise et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus blanchis, il faisait ses nuits, et consultait enfin librement ses revues oh combien passionnantes… Le rêve! Il pouvait enfin s'adonner à ses activités favorites. Il pouvait même s'autoriser à faire une petite sieste une fois de temps en temps… Tient, comme maintenant, en fait.

Il s'étira et se laissa aller.

Erreur! Grossière erreur…

Car en vérité, l'ennemis avait battu retraite dans l'unique but de se préparer à une prochaine et foudroyante attaque. Celle qui causerait sa perte. Voltaire Hiwatari n'avait gagné qu'une bataille en sacrifiant sans remords la vie de ce pauvre Yoyo le Lapin. Mais il n'avait pas gagné la guerre… Au contraire, il l'avait même provoquer.

Ainsi, alors que tout était si paisible, si calme que même une mouche ferait un tapage à elle toute seule, alors que le vieil homme profitait d'un sommeil bien mérité, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Lentement. Sans bruits… Deux petites têtes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Cible verrouillée.

Les deux enfants s'approchèrent à pas de loup, se cachèrent derrière le bureau, observèrent le comportement de leur victime. Parfais! L'ennemi roupillé. L'un deux fit un signe à l'autre. Hochements de têtes. Kai Hiwatari s'approcha de sa proie tandis que son coéquipier se dirigeait vers une petite porte qui menait en réalité à une mini salle de bain/toilette. Kai dégaina son arme, retira le capuchon et, un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage, entrepris de commencer son œuvre… Un morpion sur la joue gauche, des petits cœurs ci et là, des ronds autours des yeux, des fausses moustaches des chats, une phrase sur le font « Je danse le mambo avec Boris sous la douche » et un gros rond sur le bout du nez.

L'ennemi grogna, bougea, marmonna quelque chose mais ne se réveilla pas. Kai repris son souffle et rangea son arme. Quand à l'autre enfant, Tala Ivanov, il arriva, toujours discrètement, avec un tube dans chaque mains. L'un étant un tube de gel, l'autre de la laque. Ils changèrent les étiquettes puis entreprirent de refaire une petite beauté à leur victime. Bien sûr, ils prirent la précaution de bien tout ranger à sa place. Kai nota que l'ordinateur de son grand-père était encore allumé, alors il fouilla, supprima tout ce qu'il trouvait tandis que l'autre attachait les lacets des chaussures du vieil homme entre eux.

Signe de victoire. Mission 1: terminée.

Les troupes alliées se replient. La porte du bureau poussiéreux se referme sans bruits.

Kai observa son « arme » tandis qu'ils filaient en direction de leur prochaine cible.

**« -Ca veut dire quoi in-dé-lé-bile…indélébile?**

**-…Aucune idée. » **Répondit son acolyte.

* * *

Ah… Rien de tel qu'un peu de repos. Ce mois-ci avait été une bénédiction vu tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré avec ces morveux… Boris sortit de sa chambre. C'était l'heure de l'entraînement et il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse: il allait pouvoir en faire pleurer quelques uns…

**« -Cible 2: enclenchée!**

**-Kai…**

**-Oui? »**

Sourire innocent.

Soupire. Tala secoua la tête. Innocent, mon œil! Son camarade était tout sauf un ange… Il sourit. En fait, il s'amusait bien.

Leur deuxième victime s'éloignait à grand pas dans les couloirs. Une fois sûrs qu'il était bien partit, les deux compères sortirent de leur cachette et entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils se répartirent de suite leurs tâches: ils connaissaient la mission par cœur, avaient élaboré depuis un mois leur plan d'attaque. Ca ne pouvait que réussir. La victoire était à portée de main!

Kai se dirigea vers la salle de bain/toilette. Il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette des toilettes et commença joyeusement à prendre le plus de papier toilette possible. Pendant ce temps là, Tala avait ouvert l'armoire et sortait tout les vêtements de leur victime. Il les mis ensuite dans un sac préalablement préparé. Un énooooooorme sac… Puis il alla rejoindre Kai. Ce dernier bourrait tout le papier toilette dans les toilettes à l'aide de la brosse à nettoyer. Tala, lui, s'occupa de changer quelques petites choses au hasard. Mousse à raser contre dentifrice… Gel douche contre huile d'olive… Il avait bien fait de piquer ça au réfectoire.

**« -C'est bon?**

**-Oui! »**

Ils prirent le sac et sortirent tout en veillant à refermer la porte derrière eux et à filer le plus vite possible.

Mission 2: terminée!

Mission accomplie!

* * *

**« -Hm…. »**

Quel doux rêve… Voltaire commença à immerger de son sommeil. Il s'étira. Il venait de rêver de la superbe blonde de la page 6 de l'une de ses revues… Il baillat, darda un œil sur son ordinateur et …

ERREUR FATALE???

Non mais c'était quoi ce délire?! Il tenta de redémarrer son ordinateur. Rien à faire.

L'application va être fermée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?? Pourtant, avant qu'il ne s'endorme, tout était bien! Il ne comprenait pas.

Effacement des données.

**« -QUOI??? »**

_Ziiiiiiuuuuuuuuuum…._

Vous avez mal éteint votre système.

Error système.

**« -Mais c'est pas possible!!! »** S'écria Voltaire, près à s'arracher ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux.

Soudain, à travers l'écran devenue noir, Voltaire aperçut le reflet de son visage…

**« -KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »**

Ca ne pouvait venir que de cette sale petite peste! Il allait le frapper cette fois! Il se releva…

**« -WAAAAAAAAAH! »**

_BAM_

…et chuta lamentablement.

**« -Monsieur! Monsieur! Les canalisations de la chambre de Monsieur Balkov ont sautées! Tout est inondé! Et le réfectoire est.. Monsieur?**

**-AIDE-MOI A ME RELEVER, ABRUTIT!**

**-Oui, Monsieur! Tout de suite, Monsieur! »**

Raaaaaaaaah! Il était entouré d'incapables! De minables et d'andouilles! Une fois défait de ses liens, il tenta d'effacer les marques des feutre sur son visage mais visiblement, rien n'y faisait. Et vu la tête de l'autre crétin en face de lui…

**« -QUOI?**

**-…Est-ce vrai Monsieur?**

**-Mais de quoi parle-tu, andouille?!**

**-Il y a marqué… « Je danse le mambo avec Boris sous la douche »…**

**-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?! »**

Oh pu****… Il allait le tuer ce sale rat! Il se relava précipitamment et sortit, furibond, vite suivit par le garde qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Boris. Ce dernier se retenait de frapper un pauvre garde qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il se tramait. Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre et Boris constatât avec horreur que ses fringues s'étaient fait kidnappés.

**« -Monsieur! »** Cria l'un des deux gardes penché à la fenêtre.

Ils se précipitèrent pour voir se qu'il se passait en bas, dehors.

**« -Non, mais c'est pas vrai?!**

**-MES FRINGUES! »**

* * *

**« -Kai… On devrait partir maintenant.**

**-…**

**-Kai, tu m'écoutes?**

**-… C'est beeaauu…**

**-… »**

Taré. Son ami était taré. C'est-ce que pensa Tala en regardant Kai qui lui, semblait fasciné par la danse des flammes qui crépitaient et s'envolaient majestueusement vers le ciel. Un futur pyromane en herbe…

Quelles flammes? Oh, et bien, juste celles du petit feux qu'ils avaient allumé… Enfin, que Kai avait allumé. Parce que Tala, lui, le feux, c'était pas son truc.

Soudain, une voix mélodieuse venue de loin les avertit du danger qu'ils courraient à rester ici:

**« -MES FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!! »**

Oups… Ca sentait le cramé, là. En effet, puis qu'il y avait comme une odeur de vêtements joyeusement en train de finir à l'état de cendres…

Et Kai qui souriait toujours, fasciné par le feux.

Et Boris et Voltaire qui courraient dans leur direction, deux gardes derrière eux.

Ou plutôt, Boris courait devant suivit par les deux gardes et Voltaire clopinait derrière… Ben oui, avec sa canne.

Boris s'apprêtait à se jeter tel un ours furieux sur les deux pauvres bambins innocents…ou pas. Mais soudain, une lumière vive les arrêta tous. Un immense spectre ayant la forme d'un phénix majestueux et divin apparut. Il fonçât droit sur Kai qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

La lumière cessa.

* * *

Lorsque Kai se réveilla, son grand-père semblait vraiment près à le tuer. Alors, quitte à tenter le tout pour le tout…

**« -Qui êtes-vous…? »**

Surprise générale. Le choc de sa rencontre entre lui et son désormais spectre l'aurait-il rendu amnésique? Voltaire en doutait fort. Mais devant l'air apeuré et emplis de doute de son petit-fils, il sourit. Mais pas un sourire bienveillant! Non, non! Un sourire sadique! Il était enfin débarrassé de cette plaie ambulante! Désormais, il allait le former à sa manière!

C'est ainsi que le jeune Kai Hiwatari rentra en possession du phénix à qui il donna le nom de Dranzer; allez savoir pourquoi…; et entama sa carrière de beybladeur. Mais surtout, il entama sa petite vengeance à long terme… Ben oui, il pouvait bien faire quelques conneries, puisqu'il ne se « souvenait pas ».

Adieux les rêves de conquête du monde du vieux croûton! Place à la jeunesse!

* * *

**FIN…**

* * *

…**ou pas.**

* * *

_**Bravo, vous venez de lire 18 pages d'affilé… Pensez-vous toujours que les enfants sont des petits anges? Ca vous a plus? Ou pas?**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209^^**_


End file.
